The phantom menace
by staychillandcool
Summary: Who is this person walking around in the shadows and cutting people's hair? Can mikan and the gang stop it? read to find out! By the way this is my first fic :D Its just the starting so it'll get better.please review!
1. The Incident

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice and neither do you! XD**  
**

**The Phantom Menace**

Chapter 1: The incident

"You're gonna pay for what you did!" growled Natsume as he walked towards _that person._

"Yeah, you're dead!" growled Tsubasa with his angry eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait a minute!!! I think I should start this story from the beginning", said yours truly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One week ago…..

Mikan was sleeping soundly on her bed. It was nighttime and everybody was asleep, but suddenly a shadow appeared in Mikan's room. It walked towards the girl with a pair of sharp scissors. It went closer and closer and closer and closer…..

And then…

_Snip...Snip…snip…snip_

The next morning.

"Oh no! I'm late!!!!!" cried Mikan as she ran as fast as she could through the hallways to get to class on time. And the she bumped into Natsume who was also walking to class.

"Oi, polka-…" Natsume suddenly stopped and his eyes opened wide in shock and his mouth hung open. A confused Mikan stared back at him.

"Hey, why are you looking at me like that?" asked Mikan.

Conveniently, there was a mirror located beside her. She looked at it and….

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Mikan's pigtails were gone….

"NOW I'LL NEVER GET MARRIED!" screamed Mikan as she touched what used to be her pigtails

Just then, Mr. Narumi came out of the class room and saw them.

"Mi-mi-ka-mikan??" stammered Mr. Narumi who was obviously shocked at Mikan's new hairstyle.

Mikan stood up and ran away. She ran straight to the Sakura tree. She was crying and sitting down hugging her knees. She thought "How the heck did this happen?" She heard some footsteps and looked up. It was Natsume much to her discontent.

"Hey, polka-dots what did you do to your hair this time?" inquired Natsume.

"Nothing! I woke up and got ready and when I looked into that mirror I saw this!" she said while pointing to her head.

"Do you know who did this to you?" He asked.

"Of course not!" she said.

"You know it's nothing to wail about. It'll grow back," said Natsume calmly.

"Now, stop crying. It's irritating", said natsume aggressively.

Mikan immediately stopped crying. she looked up and said "Thanks natsume. I feel a lot better now", while getting back on her feet.

"Whatever," said Natsume as he pulled out his manga.

"Now, I shouldn't call you polka-dots anymore", said Natsume looking away.

"Really?" asked Mikan.

"Because you keep wearing strawberry-patterned panties, I don't see the point of calling you polka-dots anymore", he said smirking. Then, he started to walk away.

Hey Natsume!! Come back here YOU!!!" Mikan yelled while chasing after him.

So they all went about their daily routine. 

_But there is still a mystery, who is the shadow….._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Till the next chapter! Don't miss it!


	2. Strike Two!

Chapter 2: Strike two!

Natsume was walking along the corridor thinking.

"I wonder who did it?" he thought.

He was still thinking about Mikan and her hair problem. The word that Mikan's pigtails disappeared mysteriously had spread to the whole school. Just then, he saw Mikan talking to some kids from their class. He went there to see what they were talking about.

"Okay! Its' settled then, we'll have a stakeout!" said Mikan loudly.

"Hey! What are you guys planning to do?" asked Natsume.

"Oh, Natsume! Just the man I wanted to see," said Mikan in a business-like tone.

"What the-, "Natsume was interrupted by mikan.

"We're kinda short one person, could you be Ruka's partner for the stakeout?" Mikan asked sweetly.

"Stakeout?" Natsume asked raising and eyebrow.

"Yeah! We're gonna have a stakeout to catch whoever did this to me," Mikan explained.

"Why should I?" Natsume said looking away.

"Oh, come on. PLEASE!" Mikan said.

"If it'll shut you up. Fine ," said Natsume.

"YAY!!" cried Mikan happily dancing around.

"Okay everybody, be sure to meet back here at 7:00 pm sharp," said Mikan.

"Okay mikan," they all said as they left.

But little did they know someone was watching them.

"Stakeout, huh?" said _the person._

_ ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

At 7:00 pm

"You know the plan, right guys?" Mikan said.

"Right!" they all said.

"To your positions!" said Mikan as they all went to their dorms.

The plan:-

Hotaru with Mikan 

Ruka with Natsume

Anna with Nonoko

Yuu with Koko

In Hotaru's room…

"Shut up! If you don't, the person will know what we"re doing, idiot," Hotaru said as she hit Mikan with her baka gun.

"Sorry Hotaru," Mikan said rubbing her head.

All was well until….

In Ruka's room….

Ruka was fast asleep as Natsume stood watch in case the person tried to cut Ruka's hair, but he fell asleep. Soon, the shadow appeared.

"Natsume Hyuuga, you're more stupid than I thought you were," whispered the shadow to itself as it went to Natsume with scissors.

_Snip…snip…snip…snip_

In the morning it was peaceful until a certain Natsume Hyuuga woke up and looked into the mirror.

OOOOHHH MY GOOOOOODDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yep, you guessed it. Natsume screamed so loud, it woke the entire academy up.

"What!!" a shocked Mikan woke up. "that was Natsume! I wonder what happened to him? I better go check this out," Mikan thought as she ran to Ruka's room and found that the door was unlocked. She went in and saw Natsume.

"Natsume, what's wrong!" and then she saw it. Poor Natsume on the ground lying down in shock.

"This cannot be happening," he said as he rolled down the floor holding his hair. Mikan couldn't control herself. She burst to laughter.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, Natsume, you should see yourself right now!" she said as she roared with laughter.

"Quit laughing strawbberies or I'm gonna-," he was interrupted by Mikan.

"Gonna what? Burning me won't solve your problem," she said as she continued laughing.

"Darn it! How am I supposed to go to class like this! I mean it practically looks like bowl!" he yelled while pointing to his head while running around Ruka's room.

But then, he tripped and fell right on top of the laughing mikan. She immediately stopped laughing. "Glad that shut you up, strawbberies," he said smirking at her.

At that moment everybody went to Ruka's room to see what all the noise was about. They were shocked to see the situation.

_Click, click_

Hotaru was taking pictures of them in their awkward position. Natsume immediately stood up and and sat down looking away while Hotaru continued to take pictures.

"I must say Natsume, You just made me one of the richest people in the academy. And these pictures of your bowl-shaped hair will sell like hot cakes because you look so adorable," Hotaru said with a wicked smile on her face and the money sign flashing in her eye.

"Darn you, Imai," growled Natsume angrily.

"WHOEVER DID THIS TO ME IS GONNA PAY!!" yelled an angry Natsume.

During the start of class…

"Natsume and Mikan pictures for sale!" Hotaru said through her microphone.

"Only 50 rabbits each and if you buy 3, you'll receive free Ruka wallpapers!" hotaru said again.

"Hotaruuuu," Mikan said while she sweatdropped.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow! Natsume was pretty OOC in this chapter.

Well that's the end of this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it.

Till the next chapter don't miss it!


	3. Strike three! Your out!

**Thank you for all the reviews!!(Its not much but its' a start :p ) Sorry I didn't update for so long, I thought nobody liked it.**

On with the story……

Chapter 3: STRIKE THREE! YOUR OUT!

We last left our 'heroes' in class the day Natsume's hair got cut. In class it was normal except for the fact that everyone looked back once in a while to see the great black cat with his bowl-shaped hair. If this particular person was not Natsume, everyone would have teased the poor kid until he went to hide under his bed but nobody dared because the fearsome black cat was sitting with both legs on his desk glaring at everyone who would dare look back.

After class, was over he went to do something which he did everyday just to past the time, reading his manga. while he was reading his manga, a girl was walking to him with a smile on her face.

"Natsume! I've been looking all over for you," said Mikan while sitting down next to him.

"Who said you could sit here, strawberries?" asked Natsume.

"Hey Natsume, I've got an idea that will solve your hair problem!" Mikan said.

"Knowing you, it'll just get worse," Natsume said.

"Why don't you try wearing a cap?" Mikan suggested.

"A cap?" Natsume said. He was shocked that he didn't think of that. "Wow strawberries, for once you actually came up with a good idea,"

"Thank you. Hey! Stop calling me that!" Mikan said as she realized that Natsume had been calling her by her 'nickname'.

"But I don't have a cap," Natsume said.

"Don't worry, I have lots!" Mikan said brightly dragging him towards her room.

At Mikan's room….

"Here, try this one," Mikan said as she put on a cap for him.

Natsume looked in the mirror and was impressed how nice the cap looked. He tried on other caps and found that the first was the best.

"I'll take this one," he said wearing the cap.

"Good choice," Mikan said.

"Hey strawberries, wanna go to central town?" Natsume asked.

"With you? Erm.. okay!" Mikan said brightly after thinking for a few minutes.

When Mikan was ready, she went to the door but was stopped by someone who pulled her collar. She turned around to see Natsume holding a cap.

"If I have to wear a cap, you have to too," Natsume said handing a red cap.

"Huh? Why?" Mikan asked.

"Because I said so. Now, lets go," he said as he dragged her to the bus stop.

During the journey people just stared at them. When they reached Central Town, Natsume brought her to a small café called Cat's Eye Café. When they sat down on one of the tables, they were greeted by a waiter who took their orders.

"Thanks for bringing me here Natsume," Mikan said.

"Don't mention it," Natsume said lowering down his head concealing a blush.

"Your food sir," said the waiter while he put a bowl of Hungarian goulash in front of Natsume.

"And yours," the waiter said as he Mikan's mushroom soup in front of her.

"Thanks!" Mikan said brightly.

After they finished eating, Natsume paid the waiter and they went to do a little walking. When it was pretty late they went back to their dorms.

"Thanks Natsume, I had a really good time," Mikan said.

"Yeah whatever," said Natsume blushing a little.

In tsubasa's room…..

"My master said to take his hair as well. It shouldn't be too hard," whispered a voice to itself.

_snip…snip…snip_

The next morning…

**You all know what happens right? Tsubasa screams about his hair and all that other stuff. I'm just too lazy to write that.**

**This chapter was kinda NxM **

**Till the next chapter!!! bye : )**


	4. Hotaru Never Loses

**Hi there! This is chapter 4: Hotaru never loses**

In the special abilities classroom…

"Hi guys!" said Mikan as she greeted the classroom.

"Hey Mikan. Mr. Noda can't make it today, he went to the ice age and hasn't come back yet," said Misaki.

"Hey, where's Tsubasa?" asked Mikan as she noticed that her senpai was not there.

"Oh, him? He's over there," said Misaki as she pointed to the corner of the classroom.

And sure enough Mikan saw Tsubasa there with none other than Natsume. They were sitting down on the floor hugging their knees. They were rocking back and forth, back and forth, back and forth muttering something about bowls.

"Bowl….bowl…..bowl..," muttered Tsubasa.

"Hey Tsubasa, what happened?" asked Mikan.

Tsubasa slowly took off his cap to reveal his bowl-shaped hair. Mikan burst into laughter and so did the rest of the class.

"HEY!! ITS NOT FUNNY!!!" yelled Tsubasa putting back his cap on.

"Hey Natume, I thought you already got over your hair problem?" said Mikan.

"I have. This idiot caught me offguard and used his shadow manipulation alice to make me do this," said Natsume in frustration.

"I needed a friend. Hehe," said Tsubasa while grinning.

"Oh I see," said Mikan

At night in Hotaru Imai's room…

"My master told me to take her hair as well," whispered a voice as it walks towards Hotaru.

When he was just about to cut her hair, he saw something pointing at him. "The famous Baka Gun," he thought. Before he could react he got hit and the last word he heard was 'BAKA'. Lucky for him, he turns invisible and undetectable when he falls asleep. And also lucky for him, Hotaru was still sleeping. (she must be dreaming about tomorrow morning.

The next morning….

Hair cutter's point of view

I woke up the next morning pretty late cause when I looked at my watch, it was already 9.00 a.m. in the morning. Imai had left her room already. My chance to escape! I quickly went to the windows and jumped out of it. I knew being in gymnastics class would be useful. I cursed myself for not getting the hair. My master is not going to like this.

Normal point of view

In Hotaru's room….

"What's this? It's not my hair colour. Better check this out," Hotaru said to her self as she walked to her DNA test machine.

"Invention 069, the DNA Tester. It will test the DNA sample I put in it and tell me the identity of the person," said Hotaru speaking to no one in particular.

When she got the results, she was surprised. " So it's you whose beenn cutting people's hair," she said.

END OF CHAPTER

**This chapter's pretty short. Could you give me suggestions for the name of the hair-cutter. Thanks ! **

**Till the next chapter!!**


	5. GOTCHA!

**Hello people!! Sorry for the very late update. I was very busy with my examinations.**

**Anyway, now I've got a two week holiday. So I'll probably update.**

**Chapter 5: GOTCHA!**

It was an ordinary day in alice academy. Class B Elementary Division was making the substitute teacher suffer as usual. Today, Natsume was baby-sitting youichi. Hotaru walked up to him.

"What do you want Imai?" said natsume when he saw Hotaru there.

"I just thought that you would like to know the identity of the person who cut your hair," said Hotaru calmly.

"Well you thought right. Who is it?" asked Natsume.

"It's this guy," said Hotaru as she showed him a picture.

"He's a dead man," said natsume as he looked at the picture.

In the special abilities classroom….

"Hey Tsubasa, Hotaru asked me to give you this," said Mikan as she gave him an envelope.

"Thanks Mikan. WO! How'd your hair grow back so fast?" Tsubasa asked Mikan.

"Oh, Hotaru gave me something. She asked me to put it on my hair and the next thing I knew, it grew back!" said Mikan.

"That's good to hear. Hey, you think you can get me some of that thing?" asked Tsubasa.

"I don't think so. Hotaru told me it doesn't work on guys," said mikan.

"Darn it," Tsubasa whispered to himself.

Tsubasa read the envelope and when he was finished, he said,"Oh, so it's him is it? I'll find him and when I do, he won't exist anymore. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAMUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"

"Freaky," said Mikan and Misaki as they sweatdropped.

The next day…..

Someone was walking around Alice Academy. He was walking towards the middle school block until two guys jumped in front of him of him from nowhere.

"You're gonna pay for what you did!" growled an angry natsume while walking towards _that person._

"Yeah, you're dead!" growled tsubasa with his eyes full of anger.

"So, you finally figured it out. It was I who cut your hair!" said that person.

"So, what's your name anyway," said Tsubasa.

"My name? My name is Ken Skaiwaka! But you can call me, Darth Maul!" said Ken.

"Skaiwaka? Dude that's a weird name," said Tsubasa.

"Who cares!" said Ken as he disappeared.

"HAH! How can you get me if you can't see me?" yelled Ken.

"Simple, with the help of an idiot," said Natsume calmly.

"I don't get what you're saying," said Ken.

"Remember me, sicko?' said mikan.

"That voice! That can only be Mikan," said Tsubasa.

"So polka-dots, where is he," said Natsume with a fireball in is hand.

"There," said Mikan as she pointed at the wall.

Natsume threw a fire ball which, judging by the yell of pain heard had hit it's target. Ken/Darth Maul fell to the ground. He was still moving and his head was up as he looked at Natsume. Natsume went towards him and said" Darth Maul is a stupid name," and Ken/ Darth Maul's head dropped as he became unconscious. Mr. Narumi came and took him away.

Somewhere in Japan….

_(Bad Guy Music plays)_

"Looks like he failed to get the last one. Well at least he got three," said a voice.

"A new battle will begin soon," he said while grinning evilly.

THE END

(FOR NOW)

**There, all done. I think all of you might have guessed that there will be a sequel to this story. Thanks for all the reviews!!! If you guys see a fan fiction titled ' The attack of the clones' and that it is written yours truly, then that is the sequel. **

**Bye for now!!!!!!!**


End file.
